


I'll Be Right Here On The Ground

by darklarrie_liam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Army AU, M/M, and louis is determined to be in the army, harry misses louis, like ALOT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklarrie_liam/pseuds/darklarrie_liam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May 19, 2015.<br/>28 months, 19 days, 1,800,061 minutes and 1,080,003660 seconds since Harry has last seen him.<br/>28 months, 19 days and 1,080,003,665 seconds since he's been gone. 28 months, 19 days, 1,800,62 minutes and 1,080,003,700 seconds since he has last felt his feathery hair tickle his chin. Or tasted the sweet sweat of his brow. Neither has he heard his high voice delicately whisper sweet nothings into his ears, and then leave butterfly kisses all over his face. All that Harry has are the inadequate home videos that don't do Louis justice. They don't capture the light in his eyes, the gentleness of his touch or the soft caress of his voice. Harry doesn't know how much longer he can handle the never ending ache of not having Louis by his side at all times. But maybe he does. Cause Harry knows he'll wait forever for Louis to come home.</p><p> </p><p>(or the one where Louis is in the army and Harry misses him.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Right Here On The Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first story and I really owe it all to [Agnes](http://lhrry.tumblr.com/) She was my inspiration and motivator for this fic. I love her very much. This is dedicated to you.

May 19, 2015.  
28 months, 19 days, 1,800,061 minutes and 1,080,003660 seconds since Harry has last seen him.  
28 months, 19 days and 1,080,003,665 seconds since he's been gone. 28 months, 19 days, 1,800,62 minutes and 1,080,003,700 seconds since he has last felt his feathery hair tickle his chin. Or tasted the sweet sweat of his brow. Neither has he heard his high voice delicately whisper sweet nothings into his ears, and then leave butterfly kisses all over his face. All that Harry has are the inadequate home videos that don't do Louis justice. They don't capture the light in his eyes, the gentleness of his touch or the soft caress of his voice. Harry doesn't know how much longer he can handle the never ending ache of not having Louis by his side at all times. But maybe he does. Cause Harry knows he'll wait forever for Louis to come home.

 

Harry smoothed his thumb over the engraved "always" on his wedding band. He pressed the ring against his lips, the cool metal contrasting sharply with the heat of his mouth. He reached up for the chain around his neck. His hand barely touched the delicate dog tag hanging from the chain. Hot tears streamed down his cheeks. Harry's entire body shuddered with barely contained sobs. He began rocking back and forth clutching the tags. With blurry vision and a weary voice, he read the inscription on the thin sheets of metal. 

Louis W. Tomlinson  
Doncaster, England  
December 24, 1991  
As Harry read the words on the back, his heart felt like it had been stopped, then suddenly filled to the brim with love and adoration.  
Always in my Heart, Harry Styles. I'll always come home to you. Yours Sincerely, Louis.  
It was the first contact Harry has received from Louis in 5 months.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on [tumblr](http://niallthecultleader.tumblr.com/)


End file.
